Blood: The Side of the Story before Saya Awakens
by SakuraTeardrop
Summary: Yes, Saya is now asleep once again for thirty years. What happens to our other favorite characters? And what's this another pink rose? Could it be? Oh no...[Sorry about the double upload! This time I updated the actual chapter two]
1. Chapter 1

**Blood: The Side of the Story before Saya Awakens **

**By: SakuraTearDrop**

**x------------------------------------------------------------x**

Chapter One

The hall was filled with laughter and excitement, all of the guests seemed to be all piped up for the party. Some guests would chatter away about the matter while some preferred to stay in a corner, isolated from those strangers they barely knew—particularly something Julia Silverstein planned all night. The blonde doctor sat on a brown wooden chair located in a corner, at the very end of the hall. She held a wine glass that she would twirl out of boredom…. First and foremost…she never drinks and second she just smokes. She was certainly stunning in her blue V-neck dress. She was ignored even with the moonlight directed to her illuminating her beautiful golden locks.

Julia stared in the open, watching guests dance gracefully and enjoying themselves. She sighed to herself and set the glass of untouched wine on the table. _'I can't wait until I get out of here' _she thought.

---

In the heart of Okinawa, there was a park that people would visit during spring. It was the favorite tourist spot of those who were fond of the cherry blossom trees that sprouted bright pink petals. Most of them were foreigners residing from another country who were on vacation. They seemed to be fascinated by it's majesty, it's like they've never seen anything like it. Kai Miyagusuku, a man around the age of twenty-four was native to Okinawa, was one of those Japanese who would take a stroll in the park in the month of January, in his hands, he held two little girls who were swinging his hands as the three of them ventured inside the park.

"Uncle Kai, when is Auntie waking up?" Diva, the child named after her mother looked up at the grown up beside her. Kai stopped at his tracks and suppressed a smile. When will young Diva stop repeating the same question she has been asking him since two months ago?

"Didn't I already tell you?" He started to walk forth but while he did he stared at Diva's bright blue eyes.

The little girl shook her head like always, hoping for an answer that she would be satisfied with this time.

The twenty-four year old patted Diva's head and replied. "Soon."

Before the blue-eyed child would speak her sister interrupted her.

"Onee-chan, let's play over there!" The younger twin by the name of Dana pulled her older sister's, who just inched away from her.

"We mustn't, Dana—"

"…Diva," Kai bent one knee and rested one shoulder on Diva's shoulder. "Go ahead and play with Dana,"

"But I want to stay with you and talk about Auntie Saya!" she persisted.

"…Saya…" He repeated.

Confused, Diva looked up at her uncle's face and frowned. "You know she's really a great person, I can't wait to see that day wherein you'll meet her."

"I'm scared." Dana uttered.

Kai proceeded to laugh and gave Dana a hug. "Don't worry, she's really nice and…beautiful." His smile disappeared upon uttering his last word.

Diva chortled. "Do you love her?" she eyed him with her frozen blue orbs.

"…With all my heart."

------------

"Mademoiselle Silverstein," a familiar voice said in a hushed tone.

The blonde doctor looked up to see her former classmate, Van Argeno. He was the most well respected scientist and also a prestigious man. Why was he talking to her? For all she knows the man who now spoke her name was the same man who envied her for being Collins' favorite. And now he was talking to her?

"What do you want?" she uttered in a cold manner.

"Now, that's no way to treat me. I just wanted to know if you would like to dance with me?" the man with smoky grey hair extended his hand to the stunning woman before him.

The female doctor stared at him in disbelief. "I don't dance."

Frustrated but still smiling, he dropped his hand by his side. "I'm trying to get to know you,"

"Why? You're just used me all along to get information about my D nucleotide theory." Julia glared at him and whipped her head on the left direction.

That huge smile once never left his lips, he took a stepped toward her. "Why would I use you? Such a talented…" he began

"Beautiful." There goes another step.

"Woman." Van was now dangerously close to her, she could feel him breathing on her neck before anything else would happen—No, she wasn't going to wait for something to happen, she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face.

A fearful murmur from the crowd started. How could such brilliant, fine doctor such as Doctor Silverstein slap Van Argeno? Well it was all answered…

"Don't you dare, do that again, _Mister Argeno_." She hissed.

It took a while before the head scientist regained himself again and turned to face her. "…That was unexpected," even with that painful slap, he still manage to smile at her.

"…Give my best wishes to David and Daniel…" Van tossed a piece of candy wrapped around a shiny green wrapper to Julia and left.

"…Was that Mister Argeno just now?" Julia turned around to see her husband, David face-to-face. In his left hand he held their son, Daniel, who was now four years old. He sure had his father's stern look and his mother's eyes.

"Yes, it was," the doctor clarified.

Little Danny started tugging on his mother's blue dress. "Mommy, when will we go home? I'm tired…"

"Let's go home then, Dan." She took her son's other hand that David wasn't holding.

"You sure about leaving, Julia? The annual Scientists' Appreciation Party must be important to you."

"Trust me, it's so not worth it." She smiled lovingly at him as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

---------

It didn't take long before Diva was convinced to play with her younger twin in the playground two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Their Uncle Kai watched from a far with a smile.

"Uncle Kai!"

He immediately whipped his head on the direction of Diva and Dana's voice in unison; they were both running towards him with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"---What now?" he sighed as he caught his two nieces.

"Uncle Kai, uncle Kai! Look it's the same pretty pink rose we found on Auntie Saya's cocoon!" Dana showed him a pink rose.

Kai stared at the rose in awe…he could've sworn he saw that flower…it couldn't be…could he be back? No….

"Dana, where'd you---" before he could say something, a familiar song started to play…a song being played in a familiar instrument…the cello…but who would be playing that in this time of day…? He turned slowly to the one playing…

"Haji." He said without a doubt

------------

**Did you guys love it? Or hate it? Loved it. Hate it. Please review so I will know what to fix and not to fix LOL see ya around BYE!**

**Yours.**

**SakuraTearDrop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood: The Side of the Story before Saya Awakens **

**By: SakuraTearDrop**

**x-------------------------x**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the double upload that was supposed to replace the other chapter oops. Well here's chapter two, enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

**The faint sound of Music**

"Uncle Kai…" Young Diva tugged Kai's right hand. But her uncle seemed to not notice it at all, instead he let go of her hand and neared the man playing the cello.

The tune was very beautiful and yet it was somehow depressing in a way. As Kai took steps forward, the instrument's melody brought chills down his spine. He still remembered the way Haji playing it when Saya was around. Kai winced as the image of his sister flashed in his mind, the agony in his sister's face when she dwelled in the thought that Haji died…and the broken heart she had to endure. It was very painful for Kai to see her like this, if only he could be the one she loved instead then he would bring happiness to her---But Alas, it was Haji whom she fell deeply in love with. And to her Haji will be the one and only man to occupy her heart.

The young adult clenched his fist at his side and shut his eyes. He was mentally arguing with him self whether to approach the chevalier or not.

"Kai." It was Haji who approached him. "How's Saya?"

Saya…was that always on his mind? "Asleep," he stated in reply as a matter-of-fact.

The chevalier's initial response was a sigh and also shaking his head in disagreement. "Of course. Has there been any improvement?"

"It's only been less than thirty years."

"Yes, well, I'm glad she's alright." A satisfied grin spread across Haji's pallid face. The lack of information seemed to content him?

"I haven't even said anything like she's 'great!' or 'fine' and yet you conclude she's alright?—

"She hasn't been alright. It's like she died."

"She'll awaken one of these days." Haji contradicted. "It's bound to happen, give Diva's twins my best wishes." With that, he was gone.

"Bastard." Kai muttered as he kicked a piece of rock in the northward direction.

"So Julia, you seem flustered about what happened. Is Argeno to blame?" David absent-mindedly slipped a hand on his wife's shoulder with the other hand supporting his son.

"No, you know how he is, he just pisses me off." Doctor Silverstein's tone remained normal and calm. "For all I know I'm through with him and his stupid company."

"You're quitting?"

"Why not! My brilliance is taken for granted by Collins and who knows…" she trailed off and took Daniel's sleeping form from her husband. She planted a kiss on Daniel's forehead. "...David, why did you choose to marry me?" the blonde doctor questioned the man next to her with he eyes glinting.

"Was it because of the intellect? The beauty? The efficiency?" her voice trembled.

"Julia…" He reached out for her hand but she brushes him off.

"…Because I love you. It's not just the beauty or the brains. I fell in love because of who you were."

Julia's face softened. "I'm sorry it's just that a lot of people have deceived me in the past …"

David took her head in his hands and embraced her. "I won't ever hurt you, I'll protect you even if my life depended on it."

"Julia," His lips brushed against her lips down her neck. "I love you."

"Are we home yet?" Daniel's eyes fluttered open and searched the area. "This isn't home!"

"We've been walking for thirty minutes, Dan, patience is a virtue, young man," His mother waved a finger in front of his face.

"Yes mommy." The boy then gazed at his father, almost like examining his father.

"Is there a problem little guy?" David smiled

"Daddy isn't a vampire is he?"

"No, Daniel, what made you say so?" she chuckled.

"He was biting your neck."

------------

**Dearest Readers and my fellow writers,**

**It is to my great joy to announce another successful chapter from me. I would like to thank you with my heart-filled of gratitude. Your reviews make me very glad to know you guys enjoy this very much. I hope you understand my very slow updates. I have been a really busy person. So please cope with my sluggishness, you guys really make me go on. So once again, thanks for your motivation! And I will try my very best to update! Oh and I want to keep in touch with you guys! I haven't made a single friend in the Blood+ section and I'm still hoping for one.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**SakuraTearDrop**


End file.
